Let love in
by Samantha-kun
Summary: Robin tells Raven what she wants to hear deep in her heart. SongFic OneShot [RobxRae] R


**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, or Goo Goo Dolls (wish i did though)

* * *

**

_You wait, wanting this world_

_To let you in_

"Come on Rae," said Beast Boy, "It's just pizza, it'll be fun."

"No," said Raven, not looking up from her book, "I'm staying here."

"I'll stay too," said Robin, continuing to polish his shoes.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us in the eating of the pizza?" asked Starfire, smiling at her friends.

"Yes," said Raven and Robin together.

"All right," said Cyborg, "You're missing lots of fun!"

"Somehow I doubt that," said Raven, a skeptic smile on her face.

---x---

_And you stand there_

_A frozen light_

_In dark and empty streets_

Raven stood in the alleyway, letting the rain mix with the tears. A white light grew around her, making the rain stop falling around her.

"Hey," said a voice from behind her.

Raven hurriedly wiped the tears away before turning around. Robin was standing there, holding out an umbrella.

"What," she began, "How?"

"You glow," he said simply.

"Oh," she said, taking the umbrella. "Thanks."

"So," he said, sitting down against a wall, "What're you doing out in the rain?"

Raven sighed and sat down next to her friend. "I like the rain. It washes away the pain."

"Ah," said Robin, "So, what are you trying to wash away?"

Raven stood up abruptly. "I have to go."

Robin sighed and nodded.

_You smile hiding behind_

_A God-given face_

_But I know you're so much more_

---x---

Night had fallen as Raven sat at the window, watching the rain fall. She saw scores of people walking past the window, all of them blind to her watching them.

_Everything they ignore_

_Is all that I need to see_

"So," said Robin, sitting down next to her, "You never told me what you were trying to wash away."

"My father," said Raven in a hoarse voice, "His memory."

"His memory, or your memory of him?"

"Why do you care?" shot Raven, standing up, "I'm just a nobody remember?"

"What?"

_Robin and Starfire were sitting together on the balcony, hands intertwined. "What is wrong?" asked Starfire, looking Robin in the eye. "You have been acting funny."_

"_It's nobody," he said, letting go of her hand and turning away. "Did I ever suggest that it was a person?" _

"There!" yelled Raven, "I'm nobody I get it, now can you please just leave me alone?!"

---x---

Robin knocked on the door, softly cursing himself for being such an idiot.

_You're the only one I ever believed in_

_The answer that could never be found_

_The moment you decided to let love in_

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

_The end of fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in_

"Go away Robin," said a voice from behind the door.

"No, I want to talk," he said stubbornly, "Let me in!"

The door swung open and Robin entered the darkened room. "Raven, I know I was an idiot before but…"

"Is that what you call it?" she said from the shadows.

_I wish_

_Wishing for you to find your way_

_And I'll hold on for all you need_

_That's all we need to say_

"Raven, I wanted to tell you. All those times I wanted to tell you that I…"

"That you what?" she snapped from the dark, "That you love Starfire! I get it! I'm alone, just a lost girl in a crowd of people!"

_I'll take my chances while_

_You take your time with_

_This game you play_

_But I can't control your soul_

"No Raven, what I wanted to tell you is that I love you!"

Raven was silent except for what sounded like a dry sob.

_You need to let me know_

_these lyrics found on _

_You leaving or you gonna stay_

"Raven?" he asked in a cracked voice, "Raven, do you…"

"You're toying with me," she said, "Stop playing with my emotions."

_You're the only one I ever believed in_

_The answer that could never be found_

_The moment you decided to let love in_

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

_The end of fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in_

"No Raven," he said softly, "I'm not trying to hurt you. You're favorite color is blue, you love to read, your favorite food is double cheese double mushroom pizza! How would I know that if I didn't love you?!"

"Anyone could learn that," she said softly, "Anyone."

_There's nothing we can do about_

_The things we have to do without_

_The only way to feel again_

_Is let love in_

"This isn't the way," said Robin, "You don't have to lock yourself away!"

"Yes!" said Raven, "This is the only way! But people like you," she stepped out of the shadows to face him, "People like you get close to me, give me a taste of what it may be like and then you yank it away!"

_There's nothing we can do about_

_The things we have to live without_

_The only way to see again_

_Is let love in_

"You need to listen," said Robin, "Please hear me!"

Raven stepped towards him. "Prove that you love me."

"How?" he asked.

"What," she stooped then started again, "Was my mother's name?"

_hear me_

_wanting this world to let you in_

"Arella," he said softly.

"Thank you," said Raven softly, walking towards her friend and falling into his arms. "You've just freed me."

Robin smiled as he held the girl of his dreams in his arms, lyrics form an old song floating in his head.

"_You're the only one I ever believed in_

_The answer that could never be found_

_The moment you decided to let love in_

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

_The end of fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in"_


End file.
